The invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to selectable fire firearms.
A fire control mechanism refers to the system employed in a weapon to control the operation and firing mode of the weapon. Traditionally, the fire control mechanism may include some combination of a safe mode, where the weapon will not fire, a semi-automatic mode, where the weapon will fire one round each time the trigger is pulled, a burst mode, where the weapon will fire some predetermined number of rounds each time the trigger is pulled, and/or a fully automatic mode, where a trigger pull causes the weapon to fire continuously until either the trigger is released, or the ammunition runs out.
Existing fire control mechanisms are generally designed to work with a specific firearm and are not easily adaptable to new firearm designs. A need exists for a fire control mechanism that may be used in a variety of firearms, with little or no alterations.